Social networks are the practice of expanding the number of one's business and or social contacts by making connections through individuals, often through social media sites or other social contact tools. The well-known social media sites are Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, WeChat and Google+. All those social media sites are connecting people through social network structure. Depending on the social media platform, persons are able to contact any other persons. According to the recent researches, 55% of people use social media to stay in touch with what friends are doing.
A number of studies of criminals have confirmed that dogs are an effective deterrent to burglary.
Animals, specially, dogs, in some extend, are able to communicate with people. Actually, dogs are incredibly social animals with an arsenal of communication skills that can rival even those of humans. Just as we can form sentences and change the pitch of our voice to mean different things, so can a dog change her bark depending on what she is trying to tell you. Barking is natural and almost all dogs bark. Barking is one of the many ways dogs communicate with each other as well as with humans. Dogs communicate using a complex language of body signals (gestures or actions) that reflect what they are thinking and feeling.
The use of advanced machine learning algorithms to classify and analyze animal sounds opens new perspectives for the understanding of animal communication.